Feliz Cumpleaños
by Coockie
Summary: Reflexiones de un Titán que visita a una vieja amiga, esperando responder a todos los interrogantes que le quedaron inconclusos cuando ella partió. ¿Se puede seguir adelante después de tanto tiempo o será que el dolor nunca se extingue? Algunas cosas nunca cambian mientras que otras inevitablemente progresan. Inspirado en la canción "Come Back" de Pearl Jam.


**B**uenas! x) Paso a dejarles un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en la canción **Come Back de Pearl Jam**. Recomiendo que la busquen y la escuchen mientras leen. Quienes la conozcan a fondo como yo, podrán notar que en el fic se pueden apreciar algunas frases que son de la canción - obviamente se encuentran traducidas. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer :)

Una pequeña aclaración: Hay una oración que se encuentra en **_cursiva_ **entre unos párrafos, se trata de una frase de la canción en cuestión que me pareció adecuada para meter allí. Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones en un review :3

**Saludos!**

* * *

_** "La tristeza de la separación y de la muerte es el más grande de los engaños."**_

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

_Para Horacio, con todo mi amor. _

Lanzó un hondo suspiro antes de avanzar. Qué raro se sentía llevar el traje puesto, pero a la vez se sentía tan elegante. "Maldito Robin, siempre tiene razón", pensó el verde, preguntándose como hacía su líder para saber todo, si apenas se llevaban algunos años; no era que él hubiera vivido mucho más. Se revolvió el cabello mientras seguía avanzando, cuestionándose la sabiduría de su líder, cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado. Frenó en seco, como si una fuerza sobre natural lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que nada del más allá estaba involucrado en eso, sino su propio sentir.

Chico Bestia miró a uno de sus costados y luego al otro, para asegurarse que estaba nadie lo estaba viendo. No le daba vergüenza estar ahí ese día, sabía perfectamente que no estaba haciendo nada mal; más bien todo lo contrario. Pero la verdad era, que aunque tenía muy en claro que nada de eso era incorrecto, no deseaba compartirlo con nadie más.

Ajustó el nudo de su corbata un poco más, tal como Cyborg le había enseñado y miró su reflejo en el vidrio de un edificio. No pudo evitar torcer la boca al ver lo que su reflejo le devolvía: las patillas asomándose por delante de sus orejas no quedaban tan cool si llevaba puesto un traje. De nuevo las palabras del petirrojo resonaron dentro de su cabeza "Chico Bestia, deberías afeitarte. Los trajes de etiqueta no lucen bien con las patillas.".

−Pues si es tan listo, ¿por qué tardó tanto en besar a Starfire? –Soltó el muchacho de repente, un tanto desafiante. Rio ante la astucia de su propio argumento y entonces recordó que estaba solo y que nadie había apreciado la destreza de su comentario.

Volvió al silencio nuevamente y se dijo a sí mismo que recordaría esa oración para usarla como respuesta ante los insoportables consejos y reproches de su líder. Cinco años habían pasado desde Tokyo, pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Se propuso adentrarse por el angosto pasillo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado un detalle importante: no llevaba nada para dejarle. Volvió sobre sus pasos atolondradamente, casi trastabillándose en el camino. Paseó la mirada rápidamente por el lugar, ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a encontrar un puesto de flores?

−Robin te advirtió que tenías que comprarlas antes –Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo sobresaltarse, liberando un grito por la sorpresa.

Mientras se recuperaba de un casi infarto, Chico Bestia se volvió a sus espaldas para encontrarse con la causante de su repentina angustia. Raven le sonreía levemente, de una manera casi imperceptible, pero era una sonrisa al fin mientras sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

−¿Te das cuenta que casi me matas del susto? –Inquirió el verde, aún con el corazón sobresaltado dentro del pecho. Raven no modificó su expresión en lo absoluto ante el comentario de su amigo.

−Si hubiera querido matarte, no estarías aquí para contarlo. –Repuso ella con tranquilidad. –Ambos sabemos que no habría chances de que sobrevivieras.

El verde asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, sin ganas de replicar demasiado ante el irrebatible argumento de su amiga. Raven le tendió el ramo de rosas que sostenía, a lo que él la observó estupefacto.

−¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? –Inquirió él, casi en un susurro, mientras tomaba el ramo.

Raven se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su semblante. Ya no tenía el cabello corto, sino que por el contrario, estaba más largo que durante su adolescencia. Sus facciones, antes más aniñadas, ahora mostraban más madurez; y contrario a lo esperado, el paso de los años le había sentado bien.

−¿En qué otro lugar podrías estar hoy? –Fue su respuesta. –Creo que esa es la verdadera pregunta.

Chico Bestia sonrió y antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo, la abrazó sin decir nada. La gótica se mostró tensa ante ese gesto, sin relajarse ni por un segundo, y al cabo de escasos instantes rompió el clima con su voz:

−Bien, ya… −Murmuró ella dándole algunas palmadas al verde en la espalda, intentando corresponder ante el gesto y esperando que eso sirviera para que todo terminara más rápido. –Chico Bestia… −Pero el verde no la soltaba, parecía muy a gusto con la situación. –Chico Bestia, es suficiente. –Un pequeño campo de energía negra apareció entre ambos, alejando a Chico Bestia de Raven y librando a la joven del abrazo.

El verde la observó incrédulo, extrañado ante el gesto de la muchacha.

− Los abrazos siguen sin gustarme demasiado –Explicó ella, tímidamente ante la acusadora mirada del muchacho. Chico Bestia sonrió y murmuró:

−Gracias. –Raven arqueó un poco la boca en lo que podía interpretarse como una leve sonrisa. Sin decir nada más – al menos no con palabras – dio media vuelta, alejándose unos pasos del joven y desapareció entre la gente.

Con la soledad acompañándolo nuevamente, Chico Bestia se adentró en el angosto pasillo, sosteniendo el enorme ramo de flores. Cada paso parecía costarle un poco más que el anterior, hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo. Tragó saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas y se agachó para poner las flores al lado del pequeño cartel que se encontraba frente a la plataforma vacía. Pasó la mano sobre él, para retirarle el polvo y lograr leer la leyenda del mismo: **"Terra. Una Titán. Una verdadera amiga."**

Dejó el ramo sobre la plataforma donde alguna vez había estado la inerte figura de su amiga. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que ser así? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que morir y luego volver y no recordarlo? Decidió no darle lugar a esos múltiples enigmas que lo atormentaban hasta aquel día, e ignorando las sendas voces que seguían cuestionando lo mismo en su cabeza una y otra vez, se sentó en el suelo mirando la plataforma vacía.

Se preguntó cuántas personas pasarían frente a ese lugar día a día, completamente ajenos al significado que tenía para él y para sus amigos. Se sintió curioso al darse cuenta de cómo algo que para él era imposible de ignorar y de sentir, era totalmente desconocido para la gente que lo veía todos los días.

Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos, bajándolas pasándolas por su rostro, acariciando las patillas que se había dejado crecer. Se rascó un poco la pequeña barba que afloraba en su mentón, apenas perceptible. Volvió a soltar un suspiro que le dio el coraje necesario para comenzar, de una buena vez por todas, con lo que había ido a hacer.

−Feliz cumpleaños –Murmuró, de manera apenas audible, con la mirada fija al frente. −. Sé que no he venido a verte tanto como solía hacerlo antes, perdóname por eso. –Continuó, mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza. – Hemos estado algo ocupados… Seguimos combatiendo el crimen, ¿Sabes? Todos juntos, tal como lo hacíamos cuando aún estabas aquí.

Hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor sobre donde estaba sentado y aprovechó para sacudir un poco la tierra del traje que llevaba a puesto. Los pantalones de vestir le quedaban largos y estaban llenos de mugre, producto de haber caminado con eso sin haberlos arremangado antes. Sacudió la tierra e improvisó un dobladillo para no volver a ensuciarlos.

−En estos momentos me encantaría que estuvieras aquí –Comentó, sin dejar de quitarse la tierra del pantalón. −. Con un simple movimiento de tu mano ¡puf! Yo estaría completamente limpio y tú tendrías una bola de tierra con la cual divertirte –Soltó una breve risita ante la imagen mental que había creado en su mente.

Al cabo de escasos momentos que fueron ocupados por su risa, el joven verde volvió a silenciarse, sonriendo hacia la plataforma.

−Dime, Terra… ¿Si sigo aguantando, brillará la luz bajo todos estos escombros? –Soltó él, torciendo un poco los labios. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero la esperaba. Cambiar el discurso le había hecho creer, por una milésima de segundo, que recibiría una contestación. Suspiró de nuevo. –Creo que no hay una respuesta para eso… Al menos no por ahora. –De nuevo, se silenció unos instantes, cerrando los ojos con un dejo de tristeza. – Pero bueno, es tu cumpleaños. Me prometí que no lloraría ni me preguntaría estas cosas…

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar al frente, parpadeando varias veces para disipar la imagen y retomó su discurso.

−Creo que en mi última visita te conté que Robin al fin se le había declarado a Starfire… Y bueno, si no lo hice, ahora te estás enterando. –Agregó apresuradamente, un tanto avergonzado por no estar seguro de los datos que había compartido con "ella". –Sé que no te sorprende, todos decían que era cuestión de tiempo… Bueno, quizá esto que voy a decirte sí te sorprenda un poco más: van a casarse. –Sonrió al pronunciar eso último. –Sí, así como lo oyes, los tórtolos por fin lo harán oficial. Estoy un poco enojado porque Robin no me nombró su padrino valiéndose de la tonta excusa de que yo sería capaz de perder el anillo. ¿Verdad que no me crees capaz de eso, no es así? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y fue como si la respuesta de ella resonara en su cabeza, con su voz a la perfección. –Oye, oye, oye… Sé que soy un poco torpe, pero ¡No tanto!

_Si sigo aguantando, ¿Pasará la luz bajo este destrozado techo? Lo único que puedo ver es la lluvia. He estado deseando todos estos días que vuelvas…_

−Eso también nos ha mantenido un poco ocupados –Continuó él, haciendo memoria. –. ¡Oh, y morirás cuando veas esto! ¡Lo he aprendido hace muy poco! –Exclamó emocionado, poniéndose de pie y transformándose en un Grifo. Se elevó en el pequeño recoveco, sobrevolando la plataforma y luego volvió a su lugar. −¿No es asombroso? –Preguntó, desplegando una enorme sonrisa frente a la plataforma.

El enorme ramo de rosas permanecía inmóvil, balanceando algunos pétalos de las flores de vez en cuando por una ocasional brisa, acto que hacía que se desprendiera un dulce aroma de las mismas. El sonido del papel que las envolvía, movido por el leve viento, interrumpía ocasionalmente el relato del verde.

Chico Bestia volvió a tomar asiento y continuó hablando animadamente, interrumpiéndose con sus propias acotaciones o volviendo sobre los datos que olvidaba incluir en su relato. Habló sobre las mejoras que Cyborg había logrado hacer en sus baterías, de lo increíblemente poderosa que Raven era en aquel momento y de cómo había decidido dejar de afeitarse para intentar dejarse una barba.

Le contó sobre los preparativos de la boda de Robin y Starfire, la atolondrada propuesta de matrimonio que el petirrojo le había hecho a la tamaraniana con tanta timidez. Del viaje al planeta natal de Starfire que habían tenido que hacer, sólo para que Robin le pidiera a Galfore el permiso de casarse con la princesa. Detalló con minuciosa precaución la descripción del "banquete" que el soberano de Tamarán había ofrecido en honor de los recién comprometidos y la descompostura posterior que sufrieron tras no poder negarse a engullirlo.

También le contó sobre algunos Titanes honorarios, de cómo había logrado conocerlos a todos. Le habló de la dichosa "Hermandad del Mal" que tantos estragos les había causado hacía bastante tiempo, y de cómo ese hecho también había influido en el régimen de sus visitas. Pero ese último recuerdo lo había trasladado inevitablemente a lo que había estado evitando durante todo ese día. Recordó el fallido encuentro con esa Terra que no lo había reconocido y eso bastó para hacer que todos esos interrogantes sin respuesta volvieran a su cabeza. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que suceder así? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que irse para siempre?

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa joven que se veía como Terra, hablaba como Terra y se comportaba como Terra, no era ella. Podía verse así, hablar así, pero… El hecho de que no lo recordara ni a él ni a ninguno de los demás lo había hecho negarse a creer que ella había vuelto. De alguna manera, era menos doloroso pensar que nunca había vuelto que aceptar la realidad de que sí lo había hecho, pero sin recordarlos.

Sin ser ella.

Y por eso estaba ahí, el día de su cumpleaños. Se encontraba ahí porque ese era el último lugar en donde ella había sido _ella._ En donde había sido la chica que él había conocido. Hasta el final. Donde, entre tanto caos, ella había logrado rescatar un poco de paz para enseñarle una última lección: "Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto".

Un par de lágrimas lucharon para salir de sus ojos, pero él se negó cerrando los párpados con fuerza. No podía soportarlo más, había tantas cosas que quería gritar en ese momento. Sentía la irremediable necesidad de descargar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro y que no dejaba de manifestarse dentro suyo a modo de interrogantes sin respuesta.

−He estado planeando todo lo que te diría, desde que te fuiste. –Comenzó él, con determinación, abriendo los ojos nuevamente. – Para empezar, quiero que sepas que sigo sintiendo lo mismo. –Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla inevitablemente, pero no le importó. Solo le interesaba ser lo más honesto posible. Liberarse de esa carga que le seguía pesando. –Por favor, dime que si no te hubieras ido así, no te habría perdido de otra manera…

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, acompañado únicamente por el susurrante canto de la brisa que llegaba hasta ese lugar. Se enjugó las lágrimas rápidamente, para continuar hablando.

−Y los días pasan, ¿sabes? Me resulta cruel la idea de pensar que el tiempo puede continuar cuando uno de nosotros no está. –Siguió Chico Bestia, con la vista clavada en el suelo. – Cuando has perdido algo tan esencial para ti… ¿Te digo algo? –Inquirió de repente, levantando la mirada hacia el frente – Durante un tiempo esperaba la noche… Esperaba por la única posibilidad de verte, aunque sea en mis sueños – De nuevo calló y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero esta vez él no lo permitió. Con los ojos vidriosos, continuó mirando a la plataforma vacía con determinación. − ¿Si sigo soportando, mantendré vivos los recuerdos…? ¿De qué me serviría? Te has ido y yo tuve que quedarme aquí…

Una leve brisa sacudió más bruscamente el ramo de rosas, moviéndolo un poco, haciendo que algunos pétalos se desprendieran. Un poco de tierra se levantó ante la pequeña ventisca, dirigiendo algo de polvo hacia Chico Bestia. El Titán se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos para protegerse de la tierra que se le venía encima. Pudo sentir como el polvillo se prendía con fuerza a su traje e imaginó – quizá en un arrebato de nostalgia o en la desesperación del momento – que el viento lo arropaba, como dándole un abrazo.

Finalmente, al cabo de algunos instantes, dejó de sentir la tierra pegándose a su traje y la brisa cesó. Bajó los brazos, deshaciéndose de la protección que le brindaban y miró hacia el frente.

−Pero lo más extraño de todo… Es que aunque estás tan lejos, sigo sintiéndote cerca –Declaró el joven, recordando la sensación de sentirse abrazado que se había apoderado de él hacía unos instantes. −. Y no importa qué tan loco suene, no pienso cuestionar eso… −Sonrió, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para mirar la plataforma. Volvió a leer la leyenda que rezaba en el pequeño cartel. –Debe haber algo así como una puerta abierta para ti… Y quizá, si tengo suerte, algún día volverás por esa puerta.

Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el lugar, paseándola sin fijarla en ningún punto en específico, hasta posarla definitivamente por última vez en la plataforma donde ahora yacía el inerte ramo de flores. Una brisa volvió a remover las rosas, liberando un cantarino murmullo.

−Hasta luego, prometo que volveré pronto.

Echó un último vistazo y giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a retirarse de allí. Caminaba con la mirada clavada en el piso, seguro del camino que estaba tomando – a fin de cuentas no había muchos lugares a los que pudiera ir desde donde se encontraba – cuando de repente, chocó con alguien.

−Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba… −Se apresuró a decir mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a la persona que había chocado. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

−Eres tú –Murmuró Terra, frente a él. Llevaba el uniforme escolar con el que él la había visto por última vez y el cabello de igual largo, completamente suelto. Chico Bestia la observaba con la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. La joven parecía inmune al paso del tiempo, contrario a él que sentía que había cambiado demasiado. Sin embargo ella parecía recordarlo. –Vaya… No esperaba encontrarte aquí… Es sólo que… −Comentó ella, tímidamente mientras buscaba las palabras en su cabeza. –Es algo difícil de explicar. Es mi cumpleaños y la verdad es que… No sé bien cómo he terminado aquí.

La joven paseó su mirada rápidamente por el lugar, escudriñando los rincones del mismo y Chico Bestia tuvo la sensación de que hacía esto para intentar saber dónde se encontraba, como buscando rasgos de familiaridad en él.

–Es como si tuviera algo que hacer justo en este lugar… –Soltó ella, sin dejar de explorar aquel sitio con la mirada.

Chico Bestia no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Tantas emociones que se despertaban mientras otras se adormecían. Una brisa los azotó repentinamente, haciendo que la joven se abrazara a sí misma para refugiarse del frío repentino, mientras él permaneció inmóvil, observándola. Se veía tan frágil como aquella vez en que había perdido el control de sus poderes y tan perdida como cuando se habían visto por primera vez…

El joven abrió la boca para romper con aquel incómodo silencio, tan lleno de preguntas sin respuestas, cuando sintió un leve impacto en sus pies. Volvió su mirada al suelo y se encontró con que el ramo de rosas que había dejado en la plataforma se había arrastrado rodando, hasta llegar a él. Ya no estaba rebosante, sino que parecía haber perdido varias rosas por la ventisca. Sin embargo, aún varias yacían en él, las suficientes como para no dejarlo demasiado vacío. Alzó el ramo y lo observó por unos instantes.

−Feliz cumpleaños. –Murmuró sonriendo, mientras le entregaba el ramo a Terra.

_**Fin**_


End file.
